Conventionally, methods have been proposed for covering a base material with a Lower Critical Solution Temperature (LCST) polymer or an Upper Critical Solution Temperature (UCST) polymer (Patent Documents 1 and 2). Additionally, to-date, the present applicant has proposed a composition including a thermosetting resin, a thermoplastic resin, a curing agent, an inorganic filler, and the like (Patent Reference 3).
Moreover, achieving a high toughness of the matrix resin and resin flow characteristics are extremely important to a self-adhesive prepreg capable of improving panel productivity by eliminating the need to apply a film adhesive when manufacturing a honeycomb panel. Thus, conventionally, research into achieving a high toughness of an epoxy resin using a rubber or a super engineering plastic (thermoplastic resin) has been carried out (e.g. see Patent Documents 4 to 11).